The Prince of Angels
by cocophyz12
Summary: Echizen Ryoma is not only the Prince of Tennis but, also the Prince of the Angels. He has to protect the whole world with his own hands, could the regulars help their baby boy?...no pairing yet
1. Chapter 1: The Prince

i do not own POT

Hope you guys like it..

i dont know who to pair up, if you have any adive please tell me.

* * *

The early morning practice had made the little prince mad. He does not like waking up so early. The little prince was distracted he felt something was wrong, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Ryoma sigh for the 10th time. The regular notice their kouhai strange behavior.

"Ochibi, you okay?" Eiji asked while hugging Ryoma.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I." Ryoma answered coolly.

"Saa, then why are you sighing so much, Ryoma kun" the tensai chuckled.

"You sigh 50% more than usually and your concentration decrease by 10%" the data man said.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma walk away.

Ryoma didn't even know why he felt like this. He worries that they would come out. The creature of hell and darkness, he doesn't need to get worry they only comes out at night, right? But, that what Ryoma though.

Ryoma POV.

Ughh, what is this feeling, I feel like they going to come out. Stupid demons. They shouldn't be able to come out in day time but, they did grow stronger. I almost got killed last night for heaven sake. I move shoulder and wince at the pain from the cut.

Flashback:

The prince narrows his eyes at the black creature, the demon. He spread his white wings open and flew into the sky.

"Hi, my Prince." The demon said in sweet but dangerous voice.

"Hi, Hart. I though that I killed you yesterday." Ryoma smirked.

"You little brat!!" the demon name Hart angry said.

"Prepare to die!!" Hart charge toward Ryoma with his sharp razor claws and a sword from his other hand. Ryoma join the fight with his sword too. Their sword clash into each other and made a spark, Ryoma swings his sword at the demon and cut his arm.

"Shit" the demon mutter under his breath. The demon back away and chanted an ancient spell

"The darkness of hell and the moon, lend me power, power of darkness, now I call forward the creatures of the dark, SUMMON!!" The night got cooler; Ryoma smirked as the wind rush past them and form a figure of a dog. It was a demon dog that has razor sharp teeth and moves very quickly. The demon called them the Devil Dog.

"CHARGE!!" Hart yelled. The demon dogs attack Ryoma. Ryoma quickly dodged their bite attacks and slices his sword into the dog and see it vanish into the air in little dust particles. While Ryoma fights the demon dogs, Hart took advantage of time and rush toward Ryoma and slice his sword on Ryoma's back. Ryoma wince in pain, but lucky it he dodge so the cut wasn't so deep that could kill him. Ryoma sigh and flew up into the air, he knew it was going to be a long night and if don't use the spell he was going to die, there were too much opponents.

"As the Prince of angels, lend me power of the light, Sun now I command you to unleash the power of pure light, UNLEASH!!" Ryoma chanted the spell and a strong, powerful bright light unleash out of Ryoma's body and covered the whole sky.

"Ughh...it the light" Hart wince at the pain from the light. The demons were burn into ashes by the light and Hart escape into the portal he formed. After, the spell had ending Ryoma drop from the sky, about the moment he was going to hit the ground Ryoma flapped his wings and limped home.

End of flashback

'This stupid cut is going to heal in 2days, I hope I could hided from the senpias or I'm going be annoyed about it', Ryoma though to himself. It was after school practice now, Ryoma have careful play tennis match trying not showing to the regular he was hurt or not injury. After, Ryoma finished the laps Tezuka gave, Ryoma felt his shoulder was wet and could see the blood and Ryoma quickly put on the regulars jacket. When he put it on he wince at the pain and hope nobody so it but, unfortunately the regular saw it.

"Saa, wonder why Ryoma winced?" Fuji though aloud.

"Maybe he is injury, we have to help him." Oishi panicked. They saw Ryoma walk to the locker room, they followed him and peek outside the door. Ryoma without knowing his senpias were watching him, he got out bandage from his tennis bad and took of his shirt. The regular gasped in sight, they wonder why would Ryoma bleed, they rush into the room.

"Ryoma/Echizen/Ochibi!!" they cried. Ryoma look at them with a boring face but inside his mind 'SHIT, why the hell they here!!!?' Eiji sat next to Ryoma,

"Ochibi, what happen? Why are you bleeding, nya?" Eiji asked. Oishi didn't ask anything yet, he rush to Ryoma to fix his injury, when he took off the old bandage they gasp again and wonder why would their baby boy have a huge, deep cut on his shoulder.

"What the hell is that, Echizen!!? You better explain, there a freakin hole in your shoulder." Momo shouted.

"Fshuu…Echizen" Kaidoh hissed.

"It nothing." Ryoma calmly said trying not to panic.

Tezuka walk up "Echizen" Tezuka warned. Ryoma sigh, he couldn't say no to his buchou.

"I was with Nana going to the supermarket but, along the way there were this guy trying to rob Nana's money, he strike his knife at Nana, so I run to her and block the attack with my body, the man got scare so he ran away." Ryoma quickly though of a lie, he couldn't tell he was attack by demon, they would think he is crazy. The regular was mad at the robber for hurting their baby boy.

"Did you tell the police?" Fuji asked with his blue eyes open.

Ryoma shivered and shook his head, "It too much trouble." The regular sigh at their kouhai lazy answer. Oishi finish rewrapping Ryoma injury, "Domo" Ryoma said quietly and got his racket but, Tezuka stopped him.

"You can't play." Tezuka said sternly, Ryoma look up. "I want to play." "You are injury we don't need you to die on us." Tezuka said trying to convince the stubborn prince. "I'm fine, I could play." "NO, YOU CAN'T!!!" the regular shouted at their baby boy. "Fine" Ryoma pouted and puffed his cheeks like a spoil brat. The regular chuckled and thought 'KAWAII' in their mind. Ryoma sighed and walk out the room. Suddenly the weather changer rapidly, the sky got darker and air got cooler. The wind rush around the tennis court. Ryoma have bad feeling, he look up into the sky he saw a dark figure.

"Hi, my humans." The regular rush out and push Ryoma behind them, trying to keep him out of danger but, without know they are here for their baby boy.

'SHIT!! WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE!!?' Ryoma thought.

* * *

**_Nana_** means Nanako

How is this so far? i hope it good.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

Last Chapter:

"You can't play." Tezuka said sternly, Ryoma look up. "I want to play." "You are injury we don't need you to die on us." Tezuka said trying to convince the stubborn prince. "I'm fine, I could play." "NO, YOU CAN'T!!!" the regular shouted at their baby boy. "Fine" Ryoma pouted and puffed his cheeks like a spoil brat. The regular chuckled and thought 'KAWAII' in their mind. Ryoma sighed and walk out the room. Suddenly the weather changer rapidly, the sky got darker and air got cooler. The wind rush around the tennis court. Ryoma have bad feeling, he look up into the sky he saw a dark figure.

"Hi, my humans." The regular rush out and pushes Ryoma behind them, trying to keep him out of danger but, without know they are here for their baby boy.

'SHIT!! WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE!!?' Ryoma thought.

* * *

"Who are you?" Tezuka asked.

The demon chuckled, "Nobody, you need to know. Bring the Prince out." The demon said. The regulars were confuse, 'Prince? Who is that?' the regulars wondered.

"You went to the wrong place then, there no prince here" Tezuka replied back.

The demon chuckled again then glares at them with his fierce eyes, "Stop joking, I can smell his sweet scent. PRINCE, YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE OR I WILL KILL THE HUMANS BELOW ME!!" the demon shouted, the regular shivered as the word 'kill' went pass their minds. Ryoma were trying to go up to the front but, the regulars are blocking him.

"Oishi, what do we do now?" Eiji whispered. Oishi shrug his shoulder hoping Tezuka could do something.

"Fine, Prince I would do what I exactly said I would do." The demon spoke. The regulars are scare now hoping somebody would do something. The demon form a dark flame in his hand and call out 'DARK', the flame went straight toward the regulars. The regulars froze, they couldn't move. Ryoma finally push through them and run up to the front and took in the attack. Ryoma cross his arm together and block the attack but, the flames didn't stop. The flames force Ryoma back, but Ryoma was still blocking it.

"Echizen/Ryoma/Ochibi" the regular cried and looking helplessly at their baby boy.

"DAMMIT" Ryoma shouted. He pushes the flames back and it stopped. Ryoma wipe his sweat from his forehead and sighed.

"Echizen, you okay?" Momo asked. The regulars walk up to their kouhai but, Ryoma stuck out hand and stop them, "Stay back senpia tachi" Ryoma warn. The regular did understand what was happening, but they trust Ryoma so they did what Ryoma told them. Ryoma put his hand in his pocket and walk up to the demon. As he walks up, Ryoma transform into Prince. Ryoma hair float in the air and a green aura surround his whole body.

"What do you want, Mr. Demon" Ryoma tilt his head and glare at the demon.

"You finally came out, Prince." The demon flew down to ground.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked.

"I am Devon, the Captain of the Devil" the demon replied. 'Damn, there too much people watching this.' Ryoma thinks. The tennis was full with people, not only the regulars. Ryoma turn around and face the students, Ryoma pull a feather out and chants, "As the Prince of angel, to keep the pure light of humans, Sun lend me the power of barrier and fairy, now I command you to unleash your power, UNLEASH" The feather float up to the sky and shines a bright light. The students faint into a deep sleep but, except the regulars. "Senpia tachi, watch the others" Ryoma said without looking at them. The regular nodding and head into the barrier that Ryoma formed around the tennis court.

"SWORD!!" Ryoma commanded. Ryoma now hold a sword and pointed to the Devon.

"Stupid demon, shouldn't we end this already!!?" Ryoma smirked.

"Brat, let end this." Devon took out his sword and both of them flew up to the sky and clash their sword together and using spells.

"Ochibi is going be okay, rite?" Eiji asked.

"I'm sure he going to be okay." Fuji trying to comfort his friend.

"ECHIZEN!!" Momo shouted, the other regulars turn their attention to their baby boy. Ryoma was bite by the devil dogs on his arm, Ryoma quickly fling the dogs off and slab it.

"Ughh…You cheater."

"My Prince, you are strong no wonder our dear Queen wants you."

"Shut up" Ryoma rush toward Devon and slab him on the shoulder. Devon push Ryoma, but Ryoma already did a back flip and flew up.

"I guess I have no choice but, to destroy you. I 'm sure my dear Queen won't mind." Devon raise his sword high and chanted a ancient spell and Ryoma seeing this he put a feather of his on the sword and chant a ancient spell too.

"The darkness of hell and the moon, lend me the power of dark flames, in the name of Devil Devon now I summon the Flames of Hell, SUMMON!!" Devon shouted and at the same time Ryoma chanted, "As the Prince of Angels, unleash the pure light within me, Sun now I command you in the name of Prince to unleash the Heaven Pure Light, UNLEASH!!" Ryoma shouted. The feather of Ryoma sink into the sword and cause the sword to shine and Ryoma's green aura to grow stronger. A black lightning strike Devon's sword and now the sword are surrounded by black with hint of red flames. Both of them clash their sword together and huge spark surround them, one spark in color of white and the other black.

"Ryoma, you can do!!" Taka shouted.

"Ochibi!!" Eiji shout out.

"Echizen!!" Fuji, Momo, Inui, Kaidoh and even Tezuka shouted out.

Ryoma push his sword and force Devon to move back. "Ughh…I have to, have to BEAT YOUUU!!" Ryoma push his sword all the way and Devon start burning into ashes.

"You were great, I accept my defeat, Prince" Devon slowly burn into little dust particles.

Ryoma smiled and close his eyes, he was very tired. Ryoma falls down from the sky, the regulars shout out Ryoma name to wake him, but Ryoma couldn't heard them he was out of battery. 'So sleepy, can't move'. At moment Ryoma was about to hit the ground, a person or I should I say an angel flew to Ryoma and catch Ryoma.

"Chibisuke, chibisuke…you okay?" the angel asked gently. Ryoma slowly open his eyes, but he couldn't see it clearly, Ryoma's vision was burry. "Aniki…?" Ryoma asked tiredly.

The angel smiled and flew to the ground. The regular rush to their kouhai when they saw Ryoma safely land on the ground.

"Ochibi, you okay?" Eiji asked.

"Aa…" Ryoma try to stand up, but he didn't have the energy to so he fell forward and lucky Fuji caught him.

"Saa…Ryoma you need a rest" Fuji stated. Momo lift Ryoma up and carry him to the bench and laid him there. Tezuka turn to the other angel, "Who are you guys?" Tezuka asked carefully. The other angel smirked, "We are angels" he stated firmly.

"Angels??" Kaidoh though aloud.

"We are the ones who protect the pure light and stop the darkness to cover the whole universe."

"So Ochibi is angel too?" Eiji asked.

The angel nodded his head. "What is your name?" Inui asked.

"I am Echizen Ryoga, Chibisuke older brother" he said.

"Ehh!!"

"Aniki…you came so late" Ryoma whined. The regular jumped a bit from a sudden voice. Ryoma sat up and wince at the pain from the cuts.

"Here let be wrap your injuries" Oishi said. Ryoma transform out of the angel into a normal human and took out his shirt. The regular gasp in the amount of cut. After few minutes Oishi finish wrapping Ryoma's injuries.

"Hehe, chibisuke, you skills got a little rusty. Mada mada daze" Ryoga smirked.

"Shut up, you weren't if there and even you were there you probably got killed already." Ryoma shouted.

"HEY, I'm offended by that" Ryoga whined.

"Mada mada dane." The regular laughed at the two brothers' childish behavior. Then Tezuka spoke up, "Echizen, explain what happen." Ryoma nodded his head and the regular turn their attention to Ryoma. Ryoma explained to the regulars.

"WOW, what a story!" Momo commented.

"So when you use the powerful spell you lose you energy and what you just fight now was a demon!!?" Oishi said

Ryoma and Ryoga nodded their heads.

"Why did you make the people fall asleep?" Inui asked.

"Duh!! So my identify won't be exposed and they would probably be in danger if they didn't." Ryoma say.

"But why you didn't put us to asleep?" the data man keep asking.

"Oh, because you aren't affected by my spell, it only works with _humans_." Ryoma smirked.

"Wait, Echizen you are saying we are not human. Is this a joke!?" Momo asked. "Of course not, you guys are not human."

"Ehh!!" Ryoma smirk widen.

"Then what are we?" Kaidoh asked.

"Aa…you guys are…" Ryoma was cut by the sudden intruder.

"OMA CHAN!!" the girl in a white dress run to Ryoma and glom Ryoma. Ryoma fell back and the girl is hugging Ryoma closely. The regular could only stare at them.

"Oma chan, you okay? I though you were going to die!! OMA CHAN!!" the girl crying and hitting Ryoma on his chest while sit on top of Ryoma. "OUCH, Ouch!!" Ryoma could only wince in pain.

"OI, Hana, Ryoma is injured. STOP!!" Ryoga trying to help his little brother.

"Ehh!" The girl tilt her head looking at Ryoga and then at Ryoma.

"Ehh!! I'm so sorry, Oma chan" the now sat on the floor instead of Ryoma and with puppy eyes. Ryoma sigh and look at the girl,

"Hana, it okay", the girl call Hana broke out a smile and hug Ryoma. Ryoma got up, but with Hana cling on to Ryoma's neck.

"Who is she, Ryoma kun?" Fuji asked with his eyes open again but, this time he have a very sweet smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Ryoma and Ariel

Sorry, people it took me so long to update. I have a lot going on, tests, mid term and projects are getting me crazy. I would try to update it faster…

I don't own POT

~cocophyz12

* * *

Last Chapter:

The girl tilt her head looking at Ryoga and then at Ryoma. "Ehh!! I'm so sorry, Oma chan" the now sat on the floor instead of Ryoma with a puppy eyes. Ryoma sigh and look at the girl, "Hana, it okay", the girl call Hana broke out a smile and hug Ryoma. Ryoma got up, but with Hana cling on to Ryoma's neck. "Who is she?" Fuji asked with his eyes open again but, this time he has a very sweet smile.

* * *

Ryoma looked at the girl and then at the regulars. "Oh, she is Ecchi Hana."

"Who is she to you?" Fuji keeps questioning Ryoma.

"She is…" Ryoma was interrupted again.

"I'm his fiancé!!" the girl name Hana let go of Ryoma and bowed to them. After 1 minute of shock, Eiji lung to Ryoma and rub his hair.

"Ochibi you are so tricky. You never told us you have a fiancé nya!!!" Eiji exclaimed. Ryoma shrugged to get loose and keep yell out 'She not my fiancée!!' After a minute Ryoma was let loose by his sempia.

"Sempia tachi, could you guys come over to my house I need to discuss something important with you." Ryoma said seriously.

"Sure" they answer. Ryoma gestured to follow him and they head toward the front of the school but, before that Ryoma cancel the spell he put on the people.

"Get in the car; this is the only car that could fit so many people we need to get to my house soon as possible it not safe here." Ryoma told them. The regulars got in but, before Ryoma got in he turn and face the school.

"In the name of Prince I summon the angel of protection Ariel, in my command come forward, Summon!" Ryoma chanted a spell and a the wind gush around Ryoma and sudden a bright light formed in front of Ryoma and as later the light clear out there was a beautiful lady hair with long in the color of aqua and wearing a white short dress that showed her back.

"Hi, Prince Ryoma it been a while." The lady said. Ryoma smiled back, "It been a while, Ariel I want you to protect this place, create a barrier around it. Protect them, my friends." Ryoma say warmly. The lady call Ariel smile back, "Of course my dear Prince even if I risk my life. You are the only one I care about; I would do any thing that will make you happy." Ariel flew off to the sky.

"Thank you" Ryoma whispered.

Flashback how Ryoma meet Ariel:

_Ten years ago during the winter in Greenvalley, Ryoma who was at the age of 5, walk alone into a snowy garden that was behind his house. As the little Ryoma wander around the garden he came upon a road that was hidden behind the bushes. 'Hmm… I never saw this road before. I wonder where it leads to. Curiosity kills cats, hmph.' Ryoma smirked and walked into the road. As Ryoma walk down the road he kicks the little rocks that was in front of him. 'It nothing special' Ryoma thought until Ryoma saw a sapphire crystal shining on a flower. _

_"WOW, it so beautiful." Ryoma whisper to himself. Ryoma walk closer to the crystal and stuck his hand out of his pocket to touch the crystal. _

_"OUCH!" Ryoma quickly retreat his hand and clutch it closely to his chest. 'Oww…that hurt. I wonder what it is. It like it has a barrier around it.' Ryoma again reach for the crystal, but this time he slow move his hand close to it. When Ryoma felt the barrier he stopped and let his hand stay there to felt it. 'It warm' Ryoma smiled and slow move into the barrier. It burn Ryoma hand a bit, but soon it stop. 'It accepts me' Ryoma thought happily. Ryoma was about to grab the crystal until he heard a voice. _

_"What are you doing?" he heard a female yelled harshly. Ryoma turn around and saw a young girl with blue wavy hair dressed in baby blue tube top dress that looked like she was about the same age as Ryoma. _

_"What are you doing?" the girl asked again glaring at Ryoma. _

_"None of your business" Ryoma answered coolly. The girl was angry at the answer, she puff up her cheeks and yell, "If it about the Kurisutaru no kabe no (Crystal of barrier) then it is my business." The girl yells at Ryoma. _

_"Kurisutaru no kabe no? Is that was it calls?" Ryoma tilt his head and ask. _

_"YES!! What do you want to do with it??" the girl screamed to Ryoma with a tint of pink on her face. 'He is can of cute. Ughh, what am I said, he is an enemy!!' the girl yelled to herself in her mind. _

_"I just want to see it" Ryoma calmly told the girl. _

_"Really?" the girl asked with suspicion. Ryoma nodded his head, the girl relaxed. _

_"What do think I was going to do?" Ryoma asked. _

_"Nothing" Ryoma smirked when he saw a tint of pick on her face. _

_"Hmm…really?" The girl didn't answer instead she look up to the sky. It started to snow and the sky started to darken. _

_"Come on, come in here!" Ryoma grab her wrist and pull her into the cave that was near by them. _

_"What are you doing? Let go!" the girl struggle to get loose. _

_"Do you want to freeze to death!?! It snowing and you're wearing a freaking dress!!" Ryoma yelled at her. The girl pulls away, "NO, baka!!" she sat across from Ryoma and clutches her knee up to her chest. She was cold, but she didn't want to admit that he was right. Both of them didn't speak to each out, they sat there in silent. Ryoma look at the girl, 'Che, liar. She say she not cold and now she is shivering, girls.' Ryoma got up at sat beside the girl. _

_"Why are you sitting next to me?!" the girl yelled. Ryoma ignored the yell and took off his jacket and hand it to the girl. _

_"Wear this you're freezing." _

_"No!!" the girl push it back to Ryoma. Ryoma sighed and push it in to her face, "Wear it or do you want to be a popsicle!" The girl finally gives in and took the offer. 'It warm now, but I'm still cold' she thought to herself then she felt Ryoma arms wrap around her. _

_"HEY!!" she blushed. _

_"What you are cold right?!? I'm warming you up." Ryoma told her. _

_"But…" Ryoma smirked when he saw her blush, _

_"Are you shy?" Ryoma teased her. _

_"What are you talking about?" the girl yelled as she trying to control her blush. The weather got worst, and the temperature decreased. The two kids snuggle closer together to keep the heat. _

_"It so cold" the girl complained as she shiver. _

_"I know." Ryoma hug her closer and trying to think of an idea to keep warm or both of them would freeze to death. There was no wood or anything could make a fire out of, 'Baka place, there nothing to make a fire' Ryoma complained. 'Aa, I remember the crystal was warm, maybe it could help us!' Ryoma let go of the girl and got up to get the crystal. _

_"Where are you going?" the girl ask softly. _

_"I'll be back soon." Ryoma smiled to reassure her. Ryoma quickly got the crystal and ran back to the girl ignoring the pain the crystal is give him. _

_"What are you doing with the crystal??" the girl asked. _

_"Here feel it. Doesn't it feel warm??" Ryoma sat back down and held out the crystal while the girl feels the warmth of the crystal. _

_"Yea, it so warm." The girl said cheerfully. After a few minutes, both of them were warm, but Ryoma was in pain. Ryoma wince from the burn from the crystal. The girl saw this and asks, "Are you okay?" _

_"Yea, ouch…" Ryoma wince again. The girl look at Ryoma hand a saw burned mark. _

_"Omg, is the crystal burning you. Give me it and I hold it." The girl said as she trying to get the crystal out of Ryoma hands. _

_"No, it fine. You are a girl, you wouldn't burn marks on your hand." Ryoma told her. _

_"But…It okay, it would heal. Here let me hold it too. You protect me form the cold, it time for me to protect you from the burn." She smiled. Ryoma sighed and let her hold it too. _

_"Ouch, How do you hold this thing, are you a masochist!?" the girl complained. Ryoma chuckled, _

_"No, I'm not. If you can't hold it let go." _

_"No, I'm fine!! Hey, what is your name?" _

_"Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma, yours?" 'Echizen? So he is the prince?' _

_"Ariel Sapphire, the fairy of barrier." _

_"You're a fairy?" Ryoma asked. Ariel nodded her head, "You're the prince, right?" _

_"Yea, you don't mind?" _

_"No, why would I? You protected me. Prince Ryoma-" _

_"Call me Ryoma" _

_"Ryoma, you are my friend." _

_"Friend? You are? Are you going to treat me different because I'm the prince?" Ryoma asked softly. Ariel smiled, "No, you are my true friend. If I treated you different like I wouldn't yell at you." Ryoma chuckled, "Yea, you're a mean." _

_"HEY!! I'm not that mean." Ryoma chuckled again, "Mada mada dane." Ariel chuckled too, soon they forgot the pain from the crystal. _

_"Hey Ariel, it doesn't hurt any more?" Ryoma told Ariel. Ariel tilt her head in confusion, "Yea, I wonder if it broke." Both of them poke the crystal, but nothing happen. Sudden both children hear a voice laughing. _

_"Ryoma, do you hear what I hear or I'm going crazy?" Ariel asks Ryoma. _

_"No, you not. I hear it too." _

_"Who is it?" Ryoma shout out loud. They hear the voice laugh again, "Don't worry, I'm Goddess of Empodio (Barrier in Greek)" _

_"Goddess of Empodio?" Ariel and Ryoma said to themselves. _

_"Yea." _

_"Where are you? Come out now!!" Ariel demanded. _

_"I'm here. I'm in your little hands." Ariel and Ryoma look down at the crystal. _

_"You're the crystal?" Both of them ask. They felt the crystal shake like someone nodded their head and a bright light wrap around them. _

_"Ughh…" _

_"Where are we?" Ariel ask Ryoma as both them look around them. _

_"I don't know, but at least it not cold anymore." _

_"Yea" _

_"Hey Ariel, look over there!" Ryoma point to the light. _

_"What is it? Let go see, Ryoma" They ran off to the light. They stopped when they saw a lady staying there. _

_"__Who are you?" Ariel asked. The lady turns around to look at them, "I'm Goddess of Empodio. The voice remember?" the lay spoke with soft voice. _

_"Aa" _

_"What do you from us?" Ryoma asked her. Empodio smiled, "I was moved by your friendship. Ryoma, you didn't care if you are hurt or cold, you just wanted to safe your friend. Ariel, You who knew Ryoma was a prince, you didn't care not like other people who just befriend with him because he is the prince. You truly want to befriend with him and protect him. Both of you had deeply moved my cold, frozen heart." _

_"So, what do you want I need to go home or baka dad, would command the whole city to find me and Ariel need to get rest!" _

_"Yea, me and Ryoma need to eat." Ariel nods her in agreement with Ryoma. Empodio smiled at the two impatience children. _

_"Ariel, do you want to be with Ryoma forever and protect him?" Empodio ask the young girl. _

_"Yea" Ariel nodded her blushed face. "Ryoma, do you want Ariel to be with you forever?" _

_"Yea" Ryoma answer bluntly making Ariel blush harder._

"_Good, I as the Goddess of the barrier, my job is to protect stuff, stuff that is precious. I have nothing to protect anymore, I am willing to give my power to you, Ariel." _

_"Me?!?" Ariel asks in disbelieve. Empodio nodded her head, "Yes you. You are the fairy of barrier too. You have the power to protect people, but I'm just giving you more power. You will inherit all my power." _

_"But, why?" Ariel asks. _

_"I have no long have anything to protect, but you are different you have something precious to protect. Here Ryoma hold the crystal." Ryoma hold the crystal in his hand and wit for the lady to tell him what to do. _

_"Ryoma, now I would transfer my powers to Ariel. When I'm done listen to me carefully." Ryoma nodded his head to show he understands. Empodio turns to Ariel, _

_"Ready?" _

_"Ready" Ariel confidently answered. _

_"I as the Goddess of Empodio, now I drop my job as a Protector and Ariel Sapphire would replace my spot as the Goddess of Empodio until her time have come." Ariel and Empodio shines and the power are been transfer to Ariel. 'It so warm, I feel stronger' Ariel thought. The light dim and finally the transfer have done. _

_"How do you feel?" Empodio asks Ariel. _

_"Strong." Arial answer back as Empodio lip curves up. _

_"Now it your turn Ryoma." Ryoma step forward with the crystal. _

_"This crystal has a bond with Ariel, now all you have to do is accept Ariel as your Protector and fuse with the crystal." Ryoma nodded his head and now Ryoma look at Ariel face to face. _

_"Prince Ryoma, would accept me Ariel Sapphire, now as the Goddess of Empodio to be your protector until our time have come?" Ariel asks Ryoma. _

_"I as the Prince of the Angels, I accept you Ariel Sapphire to be my Protector forever. Now I command as my Protector, to be loyal and protect me with your barrier with all your heart." _

_"__Your command in my wish." Ariel bowed slightly. The crystal now shines and the blue light wrap around the two of them. The crystal enters Ryoma's body and fuse with him. At the end, Ariel has a new look. Now Ariel is a beautiful girl with long hair in the color of aqua and wearing a white short dress that showed her back. _

_"Prince Ryoma." _

_"Ariel" they both smiled to each other as they watch the exEmpodio slowly vanishes into thin air._

End of Flashback

"Ochibi, get in!!!" Ryoma heard Eiji voice and got into the car.

"Ne, Echizen who was that cute girl?"

"Huh?" After a few seconds, Ryoma understand Momo.

"Ohh… she was my guardian, Protector"

"Ohh"

"Ryoma, what do you want to tell us?" Taka asks.

"I'll tell you guys when we get to my house." The regular nodded their head eager waiting to get to Ryoma's house.

"Here we are." Ryoma walk out and Ryoma show them the way around the temple.

"Wow!! Ochibi you have 2 tennis courts!! Sugio!!" Eiji jumped up and down.

"Aa, I have 2 more on the other side."

"It data. 70% that Ryoma is rich." Inui wrote in his little notebook. When Ryoma open to the door of his house, it shocked the regular.

"Oma chan, are they okay?" Hana asks Ryoma as she wave her hand to get there attention.

"Echizen, I never knew your house is so big in the inside!!" Momo said.

"You never ask. Come here I have something important to tell." The regular follow Ryoma to rectangular table.

"Ne, chibisuke, I go take a shower, okay?"

"I'll go change okay, Oma chan?" Hana asked. Ryoga and Hana walk off when they saw Ryoma nodded his head.

"Ryoma, what do you have tell us?" Tezuka ask his kouhai.

"Do you guys remember what you ask me before Hana interrupted me?" The regulars think back what happen and when they remembered they nodded their head.

"Momo asked 'If we are not human, then what are we?' right?" Oishi told Ryoma. Ryoma nodded his head, "Yes."

"What we are not human?!!? Ochibi then what are we?!" Eiji asked in concern.

"You guys are angels." Ryoma stated. There was a moment of silent like the time has stopped until the regular yelled out loud except for Fuji and Tezuka.

"WHAT!! HOW!!! WHEN!!!"

* * *

I hope it was good. I'm sorry if there are few grammar mistake I trying my best here.

If anybody has any advice or ideas feel free to review about it…

Thanks

~cocophyz12


End file.
